1. Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to pressure regulators, and relate more specifically to pressure regulators for regulating a gas, liquid, or combination thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure regulators are used in a variety of applications, including heat-producing devices. In particular, pressure regulators are used in many varieties of heaters, fireplaces, stoves, and other heat-producing devices which utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane, while others operate with natural gas. However, pressure regulators, such devices, and certain other components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.